Legolas gets Legless
by Shaz220885
Summary: Legolas gets drunk and causes havoc in the fellowship. chapter 4 FINALLY added PLZ R+R!
1. Default Chapter

****

Legolas gets Legless

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters in this story not even Legolas *Cries* oh and I don't own scumble either

AN: I apologise for any spelling errors or typo errors but I wrote this at college before I had a lesson and it was kind of rushed. :O)

Legolas, Boromir and the hobbits were sitting in a tavern awaiting the return of Aragorn who had gone to see the owner about their rooms for the night.

Gimly returned with their drinks, four hobbit sized mugs of beer and three pints for himself Boromir and Aragorn when he returned, and for the Elf a special mixture of several very strong alcoholic beverages the dwarf had told the bartender to pour into a pint mug.

Legolas smiled as he accepted the mug from the dwarf and sniffed the liquid suspiciously.

"What is it master Elf?" Gimly enquired "'Tis just a drink…do you think I'm trying to poison you?"

"Nay master dwarf I am merely wondering why my drink is different to the rest of the fellowships, and Elves aren't affected by poison"

"'Tis only because I came to the conclusion you wouldn't be able to appreciate a good beer so I saw to it you got something more appropriate for an elf to drink" smirked the dwarf

Before the archer could reply Aragorn returned. "We have 2 rooms for tonight, one for the hobbits and one for the rest of us" he said picking up his mug and taking a swig.

"Only two?" Asked Boromir

"Tis a busy tavern Boromir 'twas all they could spare"

After a lengthy discussion of where they were heading next the hobbits decided to retire for the evening and bid them goodnight and Gimly went back to the bar to get the remaining of the fellowships next round for the evening.

Aragorn watched the dwarf walk across the room and turned back to his companions.

Boromir was looking a bit drowsy and slumped in his seat but Legolas was sitting bolt upright and grinning like a fool.

"Legolas? Are you all right?

The Elf looked the ranger; there was a sparkle in his eyes "Of course I'm alright…why do you ask?"

Despite the Elf's reply the ranger knew something was amiss with his friend, he had never seen the elf like this.

Gimli returned with the drinks and before the dwarf could hand Legolas his drink Aragorn snatched it away from him.

"What has he been drinking Gimly?"

"Just a little cocktail I had the bartender mix up for me"

Aragorn took a small sip from the mug. Immediately his head began to swim and his eyes glazed over and after a fit of coughing and allot of water the ranger glared at the dwarf.

"This seems to be more than a harmless cocktail Gimly what is in it?"

Gimly looked to the floor and began to mumble.

If they had been paying attention the dwarf and half-elf would have noticed that Brormor had passed out and Legolas had took his drink and downed it quickly. Then giggling to himself, he drank the rest of the groups round including the strange "cocktail" Gimly had been giving him all night.

By now he noticed Aragorn was quite angry at the dwarf although he didn't really care why as he grabbed Aragorn's beer and drank the rest of it down.

"Do you realise what happens when an elf gets drunk! He could be in this state for days! Weeks even! How many has he had!

Gimly now resembled a small child with his actions. He hung his head low and was looking down as if his feet had suddenly become the most interesting things in middle-earth.

"It was just a bit of fun." He murmured through his beard.

All of a sudden the elf found everything in the room extremely funny and burst out laughing causing everyone in the tavern to turn around and stare at them.

Legolas, pleased with the attention he was getting then preceded to try to stand on the table and despite the efforts of Aragorn and Gimli to get him to come down he then tried to do a strip tease. (Which would have been greatly appreciated if it wasn't for the fact that the tavern was full of men) but due to his drunken state he ended up with his shirt stuck half way over his head. When he was finally coaxed down with the offer of another beer he was grabbed and bundled off outside by Gimli before he could make more a fool of himself than he already had.

Boromir woke up to Aragorn dragging him outside and towards their room with Gimli left behind struggling with Legolas who was complaining that he left his drink unfinished and how it would me impolite not to finish it.

After dragging Boromir into a bed (A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter! ;)) Aragorn then went to fetch Legolas who Gimli was still having trouble with. He got outside to see the Elf lying face down on the floor looking at something and quietly saying something that sounded like "Don't run away I wont hurt you friend"

"Gimly go and check on the hobbits while I sort your mess out"

Gimly not wanting to argue and seeing he was already in enough trouble quickly rushed off to the hobbits room.

As the ranger approached the Elf started to laugh again during which he slapped his hand down on the stone road. He let out a yelp and looked down at his hand.

"I've killed him! I've killed him!" he wailed "Oh my poor Bob I'm sorry!"

Aragorn knelt down beside the distraught Elf and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder "It's only a spider Legolas there is no need to get upset."

Legolas was now close to tears "How can you say that! Bob was my bestest friend in the whole wide world ever!"

"Legolas…it was a spider I remember you being scared of them once."

The without warning the Elf hugged the ranger and began to cry in between sobbs Aragorn could just make out

"Aragorn…your…my …bestest friend…in the…whole…world"

He smiled "ok now lets get you inside and out of the cold."

The Elf smiled and leaning heavily on his friend was lead to their room where Gimly was awaiting their arrival.

After putting the Elf to bed (A/N: Once again get your mind out of the gutter!) Aragorn turned to Gimly.

"Well that didn't seem too bad but I will be glad when the morning comes." Sighed the dwarf

"If anything you should dread the morning master dwarf for Legolas' condition will only get worse, you never did tell me what was in that drink Gimli."

Once again the dwarf lowered his head looking at his feet.

"It was only supposed to be a joke, the crazy Elf looked like he needed cheering up a bit"

"Gimly what was in the drink?" Aragorn was losing his patience

"Half scumble and half everything else in stock" murmured the dwarf.

"What! How many did he have?" The man was shocked with what he heard and was suprised that the Elf had lasted so long before the alcohol took effect.

"Why will it last for days Aragron? I thought Elves healed really quickly"

"They do but their metabolism is very slow almost stationary and it takes alcohol longer to effect the body of an Elf than the body of a man, Legolas is only in the first stage, when the second stage takes effect is when our real problems start...I suggest you get a good nights sleep master dwarf for it is likely you wont get another anytime soon."

That night Aragorn kept watch over Legolas while trying to clean the remains of Bob off his shirt. "It's going to be an interesting few days to say the least." He thought to himself

AN/ Well what do you think? I haven't written this much in such a long time because I've had writer's block for ages I want to know if I'm doing it right.

Next Chapter: The Fellowship set off again on their journey but how will they cope with a drunken Elf? 


	2. 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! For a while I wasn't going to continue this story but you guy's kick started me into doing the next chapter…thank you!

Oh and I apologise for getting Gimli's name wrong...somehow I always do but thanks for pointing it out Ill get it right in this chapter!

Well anyway that's enough from me, on with the story!

****

I felt this chapter was too short so I decided to do a longer version...here it is!

*************************

****

Legolas gets Legless

The fellowship awoke early the next day and prepared for their journey...well all except Legolas who was still asleep, snoring loudly.

Frodo was the unlucky one sent to wake the Elf.

The hobbit carefully opened the door and peaked inside. To his surprise the Elf was awake and standing by the window looking outside at the trees. 

Frodo had been told of the prince's antics last night while he was eating second breakfast so he had made his way to the room expecting the worst and was surprised to see that Legolas seemed normal. 

__

Maybe Aragorn was wrong, maybe he's better now he thought and walked towards the Elf

"Aragorn says were leaving soon and he sent me to fetch you, how are you feeling?"

The blonde elf turned to face the hobbit, fear in his bloodshot eyes.

"Ai! Demon!!!" He screamed and covered his eyes

At the sound of Legolas' screams Aragorn came running into the room with his sword at the ready.

Seeing it was only Frodo he relaxed "Why is he screaming demon?"

Legolas was now cowering in the corner of the room trying to get as far away from Frodo as possible while whimpering "The eyes! The eyes! Don't look into the eyes!"

"I don't know, I just spoke to him and he went all...well look!" He pointed to the Elf in the corner.

Aragorn slowly walked towards Legolas so as not to startle him and helped him up off the floor. "Frodo is not a demon Legolas he is your friend, he won't hurt you." He said in a soothing voice.

Legolas who was leaning heavily on the mans shoulder looked up at him "But his eyes, they're evil...just look at them."

Aragorn looked at Frodo "Legolas his eyes are not-

"Don't look at them! He'll put a spell on you!" cried the distressed Elf

Aragorn sighed, "Frodo I think it'd be best if you left the room, I can help Legolas get ready, well meet you and the others outside soon"

Relieved the hobbit quickly left the room and went to find the others.

Aragorn took Legolas over to a chair and sat him down so he could start to pack up the Elf's things.

He picked up the Elf's quiver, bow and a few other items and set them down on the table and went over to the bed Legolas has slept in that night to tidy it. A ranger never left any signs that he had been there not matter where he was.

He was just finishing smoothing out the sheets when he felt something fly past his head and hit the wall next to him. He looked to see an arrow had embedded itself in the wall just a few inches higher than his head had been. He spun round to see Legolas with his bow in his hands trying not to look guilty.

"What?"

"By Elbereth! Legolas you could have killed me! Give me that bow!"

"No it's mine! It will protect me from the demon with the scary eyes!" He hugged his bow and started to sing to it in Elvish

"Ok Legolas you can keep the bow but I'm keeping the arrows so you don't hurt yourself not just sit still while I pack your things." _This is like talking to a child_

"Okay Aragorn" said Legolas while pouting

After finally gathering all of Legolas' things Aragorn lead his friend outside where the others were waiting.

Legolas took one look at the group and started screaming

"Ai! Four demons!"

Then he saw Gimili and Boromir (Who was terribly hung over and who's face was a slight shade of green)

"Ai a walking privy brush! And what is that giant turtle doing all the way out here?!"

"Legolas is just a bit confused, it should pass soon enough." explained Aragorn as he led the Elf out of the town behind the rest of the fellowship.

"Ai! What's that?!"

"That's a rock Legolas"

"Oh ok…Ai what's that?!"

"It's a bird."

"Ai!!"

* * * * * * * * 

Later that day Gimli and Boromir were walking side-by-side talking.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Gimli, that blasted Elf has been screaming at everything we've walked past since we set off this morning! My head feels like its being hit by a cave troll!"

Gimli was sulking "At least you didn't get called a privy brush."

They finally came to a spot Aragorn decided was ok to rest at for the night. There was a stream nearby so the hobbits decided to go down and get some water for their journey. 

As soon as they had set up camp Gimli and Boromir went and joined the hobbits at the stream mumbling about how they would rather be in mordor right now surrounded by hundreds of orcs instead of travelling with a paranoid elf.

Aragorn began had just got the fire started when he heard a scream.

"Aiiii! Put it out! put it out! put it out! put it out!"

Before he could do anything, Aragorn was drenched from head to toe in their left over water from the day and the fire was put out. 

"Legolas! Why did you do that!"

"Fire is bad! The trees don't like it, it makes them nervous!" 

"Legolas there are no trees here...we're inside a cave"

Legolas went silent

"Ai! A cave! Why did you not tell me we were in a cave sooner!"

"Well I thought you would have noticed seeing as how were surrounded by rock"

"Don't patronise me Aragorn! You always pick on me its not fair!" sniffed the Elf

"I don't pick on you Legolas were best friends"

"Bob was my bestest friend! And you killed him!"

By Elbereth not this again! Thought Aragorn, despite the fact he was soaking wet and cold he was still as patient as ever with the Elf.

"If you remember Legolas Bob was a spider and-"

"Aiiii spider!?! Where!?" screamed Legolas and jumped into Aragorn's arms

At that moment the rest of the fellowship returned.

"Strider! What were you two doing?" 

Frodo's eyes were wide with shock while the others tried not to giggle.

Aragorn realised what they thought "What? No its not like that!"

Legolas giggled like a schoolgirl and rubbed Aragorn's cheek 

"Aragorn has a fury face!" he said then snuggled up to him and fell asleep

Aragorn set Legolas down onto his blanket and turned to the rest of the fellowship who were all dozing off. 

"Nothing happened I swear we just-"

"Its ok Aragorn" said Boromir "You two would make a lovely couple." He laughed "its your watch first"

And with that he rolled over and went to sleep leaving Aragorn standing in the middle still dripping wet

"Oh great"

A/N: That's it for this chapter I hope you guys like the new ending! I've got a big exam on Monday so the next chapter wont be out for a while (Unless I find the time and get some encouragement hint, hint)


	3. 3

Legolas gets Legless

****

A/N: One again thank you all for reviewing I like to know what people think of my stories (doesn't everyone?) and your comments help me make the story better.  

To the people who asked me where I get my ideas from and what I'm planning for this story I can honestly say I have no idea! I always let my stories tell themselves…so as to where the story will go next your guess is as good as mine until I actually start to write.

Although sometimes I have a vague idea of where I want the story to go (Salysha you read my mind!)

So anyway this chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers…sorry for making you all wait so long for another chapter!

* * * * * 

Aragorn wasn't having a very good morning.  

He awoke to the sound of the Hobbits, Gimli and Boromir at the entrance of the cave trying to get the horn of Gondor back from Legolas who was blowing on it loudly and running around swinging his tunic in the air.

He got up and walked outside

Boromir saw him

"Aragorn! Get over here and restrain your _Lover_ before we get swamped by orcs!"

Legolas heard this through his consistent trumpeting and started to laugh and shout "Lover" at the top of his voice.

Then to everyone's surprise, dropped the horn of Gondor and his tunic and made a flying leap at Aragorn, toppling him over.

"Loverloverloverloverloverloverloverloverloverloverloverloverlover" he squealed and pinned the man to the ground as he lay on his back trying to get back the air knocked out of him.

Over the Elf's babble he heard laughing from the rest of the fellowship and Boromir say something along the lines of "Get a room"

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Pleaded the ranger.

Boromir just laughed at him "You move him, he seams quite happy there if I say so myself.  I don't want to be the one to come in the way of two lovers"

At this Legolas started to babble again "Loversloversloversloversloversloversloversloverslovers"

"I can't move him he's an Elf! He's too strong!"

The hobbits laughed at Aragorn's vain attempts to move the blond Elf pinning him to the ground.

"Do you think its time for second breakfast yet Pip?"

"Do you know what Merry? I think it is! Come now lets all go and find some food"

And with that the hobbits went off into the forest in search of mushrooms

Gimli followed, axe at the ready, laughing and mumbling something under his breath about men being weak "Cannot even move a crazy Elf!" he laughed and disappeared into the forest after the hobbits.

"Boromir help me please! This is not funny we must continue on!"  Aragorn pleaded with the man of Gondor

"I can understand you wanted to keep this relationship secret Aragorn.  I mean after all you have Arwen waiting for you, but don't worry I'll make sure its kept a secret" And with that he tapped his nose and went to pack up his things.

"Boromir! Nothing is going on with Legolas and me! He pays more attention to trees, nature and protecting the fellowship than he does to anything else"

Legolas' head snapped up and moving faster then should be possible for an Elf in his state, jumped off Aragorn and with much less grace scrambled up a tree.

"You've hurt his feeling now Aragorn!  Go apologise or we'll never get going"

Aragorn realised Boromir was right and went to the tree and climbed up looking for Legolas.

It was at this point the rest of the fellowship returned with the food they had gathered.

"Why is Aragorn climbing a tree?" Asked Frodo

"He's going for Legolas little one"

From the branches the Ranger could hear catcalls and verses of "Aragorn and Legolas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

The normally tolerant ranger was finally starting to get annoyed and shouted down "If I've told you all once I've told you a thousand times there's nothing going on between Legolas and me end of story!"

The response came with calls of "Sure there isn't" and "Whatever you say Aragorn"

He could tell they were winking suggestively by the tone of their voices.

He cried out in frustration.  And jumped down from the tree, his eyes burning with rage.

"Look all that happened last night was Legolas got scared when I mentioned Bob." He said with gritted teeth 

The fellowship looked puzzled.

"Who is Bob?" Asked Sam

"Bob was a spider and -"

"Aiii!! Spider!!"

Before he could move out of the way Legolas had fallen from the tree and had landed right on top of Aragorn.

Boromir, Gimli and the Hobbits all burst out laughing at the sight of the brave Ranger and heroic Elf crumpled at the base of the tree in a tangle of limbs.

"Legolas get off me we have to get going!"

"Spiderspiderspiderspiderspiderspider!" Legolas clung to Aragorn like is very immortal life depended on it

"Not again Legolas!"

tbc…

A/N: Hehe sorry to leave it there but I'll get a new chapter out soon enough I Promise!

Don't forget to review! :0)


	4. 4

**Legolas gets legless chapter 4**

A/N: I can't believe this story has been so successful! Over 50 reviews! Wow I can't believe it!  *Bows down to all her reviewers* I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!

Special thanks to all the people who have kick started me into continuing this. Thank you!

Of all the luck! I finish the chapter and FF.net goes down the day I want to post it! Because of this, this chapter is out a bit later than I intended.

* * * * *

After finally getting Legolas off him with the help of a broken tree branch, Aragorn had finally got the fellowship moving again.  They were on their way to Lothlorien and were way behind the schedule Aragorn had been trying to keep to thanks the Legolas' drunken antics.  

At one point the Elf had thought he was a tree and had stopped dead in his tracks waving his arms in the air as if they were caught in a breeze.  He would not move for hours despite being pleaded with by the fellowship, finally it had taken the sound of the hobbits lighting a fire for him to snap out of it.  When he did however, he had run at break neck speed back in the direction they had come from.  It had taken Aragorn and Boromir most of the day to find the Elf who they finally found crouched in some undergrowth in a field mumbling about fire being evil and wicked.      

At this moment in time Legolas was leaning against Aragorn's shoulders heavily as he walked or, more accurately, staggered on.  They had been walking for about twelve leagues when Legolas' legs had given out causing him to collapse in a fit of giggles on top of the nearest person.  Unfortunately for Aragorn he was that person and to make matters worse Legolas had landed in quite a compromising position on top of him.  

It had taken a further hour to get back up with Legolas pinning him to the ground again.  This event had provided the rest of the fellowship with lots of more material to torture him with for at least the next few months.

It was starting to grow dark and it was decided to set up camp for the night.  Aragorn was relieved; having to practically carry Legolas for the past twenty leagues had taken its toll on him.  He set Legolas down then half sat half collapsed next to him.

_Boromir and Gimli can look after the others for a while.  I need rest._  He thought as he slipped into slumber.

Then just as he was drifting into sleep the talking started.

"I remember when you were first brought to Rivendell, I was there at the time you know…oh…you wont know would you?  You were only a child!  You were such a crybaby!  I've never known any other creature in middle earth that is capable of crying so much and so loudly over the slightest little things!"

Aragorn Groaned.  He had hoped Legolas wouldn't reach this stage while they were still in the wild, or even in the same place as the rest of the fellowship in their current state of teasing.

The rest of the fellowship had gathered round and were listening attentively as Legolas talked about Aragorn's childhood in Rivendell.  Aragorn could only look on in despair as Legolas went onto telling the fellowship of his teenage years.

"Aragorn was sixteen when he was finally allowed to join his brothers and myself on a routine orc hunt around the borders of Rivendell.  He had only been learning swordsmanship for just under a year so he was still quite a clumsy fighter and he had never seen an orc before so he was quite exited about it.  So exited it seemed, that he fell of his horse in the courtyard and knocked himself out cold with his sword hilt!  And when he woke up he would only answer to being called Lolita and wore Arwens dresses for weeks until he finally snapped out of it!"

Aragorn cringed.  He couldn't remember much of what happened right after he had fallen of that horse but he did remember waking one morning dressed in a silk pink nightgown and some interesting type of underwear.  It had been traumatic to say the least.  

The hobbits were at this point rolling around on the ground holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.  Gimli was biting his axe in a futile effort not to burst into laughter while Boromir was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks and his face had turned red.

Legolas was still talking.  Oh that's nothing compared to the time when he accidentally drank one of lord Elrond's potions thinking it was wine and he - "

"Legolas that's enough!"  Aragorn had had enough…he was supposed to be the leader of the fellowship not the object of everyone's jokes!  He grabbed Legolas by the arm and pulled him up into a half standing half slouching position causing the elf to giggle.  Before anyone could protest he dragged the elf off in the direction of some trees shouting that they will be back in the morning.

When the company had stopped laughing Boromir turned to them all and tapped his nose.

"You see I told you all they were at it!"

*~*~*~*

When they reached a tree Aragorn let go of Legolas.

"Now we're going to stay here tonight, I cannot afford to be a laughing stock because of you and your drunken stories do you understand?"

Legolas looked at him, his head tilted to one side.  And for a split second Aragorn thought Legolas had finally snapped out of it until - 

"I love trees! They're just so green and leafy and full of life! And I love the grass because that's green too and I love the sky too but not because it's green because it isn't green because it's blue!"

Legolas began talking about random things again and Aragorn was beginning to regret not bringing some rope to tie and gag the elf.

The ranger settled down against a tree trunk and tried to sleep while the elf talked non-stop.

Hopefully he will talk himself to sleep. Thought Aragorn

Much to his relief after a few hours of telling Aragorn his own embarrassing child hood memories Legolas fell asleep.  Only every now and again would he murmur something about Bob.

_The sooner we get to Lothlorien the better _he thought.

A/N: I'm so sorry you all had to wait so long for the next chapter, it just wouldn't write! I hope it was worth the wait anyway! 


	5. 5

**Legolas gets legless part 5**

****

AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You don't now how much they mean to me! They help me get motivated into writing/thinking up new chapters! 

This chapter is out later than I intended because I lost the chapter when saving it onto a floppy disk. (I have no idea how that happened but I was not happy!) and I had to re-type the whole chapter again.

Anyway here it is (finally) and happy New Year!!

*~*~*

When Aragorn awoke the next morning he noticed two things.

The first was the pressure on his chest.  He looked down to find Legolas snuggled up against him drooling slightly on his coat in the process.

The second was that pain in his back and neck from sleeping propped up against a tree all night.

He groaned and shifted slightly while trying not to wake the sleeping elf.

He wasn't successful.

Legolas awoke with a start causing the top of his head to quite effectively and quite forcefully connect with the bottom of Aragorn's chin.

Two things then happened.  The ranger yelped in pain as he bit his tongue and Legolas screamed like a young maiden and scrambled up into the tree they had spent the night under.

Legolas' screams attracted the attentions of the rest of the company and they had come running over swords, axes and in the case of the hobbits a string of sausages, a roll of bread, a frying pan and a burnt stick at the ready to face any foes they found at the source of the screams.

What they found was a very tired looking ranger with drool on his coat holding a hand over his mouth and groaning in pain and Legolas dangling from a low branch of the tree by his legs talking to himself about how pretty the sky looked now it was "Green and grassy."

They lowered their weapons or in the case of Pippin began to eat their weapons.

"Trying to get a bit too frisky with the elf were you?"  Snorted Boromir 

The hobbits giggled.  Frodo was the first one to recover.

"What happened Strider? Are you alright?"

Aragorn nodded

"It wathh an acthident he-" Aragorn's eyes widened in shock and he quickly covered his mouth again.

Pippin would have choked on his bread roll if it hadn't been for the quick thinking of Merry.

Trying very hard and failing miserably to hold back his laughter Boromir asked him to repeat what he just said pretending not to have heard him properly.

Aragorn shot him a look and then very slowly tried to repeat himself. 

"It wathh an acth…acth…an…acth-" 

He gave up when the laughter of the company grew too loud and lowered his head in frustration.

His tongue felt swollen and he knew it would take a few hours for the swelling to go down without ice. _Maybe I have something in my pack I can use_ he mused.

All of a sudden the laughter stopped and there was a collective gasp from the others.

Legolas had dropped down from the tree headfirst and had landed gracefully on his hands and had immediately turned it into an impressive headstand finally halting in a standing position.

Sam was the first to speak "I think he's back to normal!"

No sooner had he said that Legolas had tripped over his own foot and landed flat on his face with a thud on the grass and shouted "ooooh! Who put this grass here?"  Then collapsed into another fit of giggles.

"Never mind"

Aragorn stood up and straitened out his coat.  "Well now that were all awake I think ith time we thet of again don't you?"

He ignored the giggles as he set off back towards the original camp only stopping to pick Legolas up off the ground.

*~*~*

When he reached the camp he set Legolas down next to his pack and went to pack up the elf's things.  While he was doing that he didn't notice that Legolas was rummaging through his medicine pack.

When the elf had found the plant he was looking for he hugged it to his chest and quietly giggled to himself.

He looked over to the ranger and saw he was still busy.  Legolas' grin grew wider and he quickly put some of the plant in his mouth and began to chew it carefully, putting the rest away in his boot for later.  When he had chewed it long enough he carefully took it out of is mouth and gently squeezed it into Aragorn's drinking cup.  The clear liquid from the plant mixed in with the water and Legolas grinned even more. (If that was possible)  He was looking forward to this.  Now all he had to do was make sure Aragorn drinks it then wait for it to take effect.

Just as he picked up the cup the rest of the fellowship returned still laughing at Aragorn's speech problem.

Aragorn returned to his own pack and looked at Legolas wondering why he was holding his cup so closely.  He slowly put a hand on Legolas' shoulder so as not to startle the elf who was now shaking with suppressed giggles and said in a calm soothing voice  "Legolas…what are you doing with my cup?" 

Legolas just grinned at him and shoved the cup under his nose with lightening speed.

"Drink!Drink!Drink!Drink!Drink!" grinned the elf

Aragorn looked suspiciously at the elf who was still grinning and then at the contents of the cup.

It looked like water, it smelled like water, he took a small sip, it tasted like water.  He realised how thirsty he was and drank down the rest of the cups contents in one.     

Legolas was now biting his lip and had turned a light shade of red.

Aragorn dismissed this thinking that the elf had found some random object amusing again and began to pack his own things.  

He reached for his medicine pack and found it wasn't in the place he had left it the night before.  _One of the hobbits must have moved it_.  He retrieved it and began to look through it for the leaves that would help reduce the swelling of his tongue and he noticed another strange thing.  The contents had been mixed up like someone had rummaged through it.  He couldn't tell if something was missing but he was relieved he kept any dangerous plants and poisons in the pouch on his belt.  _Maybe Merry and Pippin ate some bad mushrooms again_.  The last time they had he had shown them which plant would settle their sore stomachs and put some away in his pack just in case it happened again.  _That's what will have happened last night_.  

Pleased with his theory he found the leaf he was looking for and proceeded to chew on it.  

Seeing the rest of the fellowship was ready he helped Legolas (who was still grinning) up off the ground and lead the way.

"If we keep a good, quick pathe by nightfall we thould be in Lothlorien."  he said

He hoped he was right.

AN: I hope lithpy err I mean Lispy Aragorn wasn't too hard to understand!                  


End file.
